


Fez

by im_pie_la



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Feels, Flashbacks, Gen, Sadness, fez - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_pie_la/pseuds/im_pie_la
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Some day, you could just walk straight past a fez.'<br/>'Never gonna happen'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fez

"Some day you could just walk right past a fez." Clara laughed, as Eleven back-tracked and pulled the burgundy hat out of a glass case. Placing it on his floppy head of hair, he smiled at her.

 

"Never gonna happen."

 

 

The world was in danger again. Kate had rushed them back into UNIT. Whereas Eleven would be joking around, and hanging back slightly for Clara to keep up; Twelve was striding down the corridor, keeping pace with Kate, leaving Clara to scurry after them.

 

She had a worried look on her face, but it lifted as she recognised the chamber they were in. She slowed completely, looking at different cases.

 

One had a burgundy fez in it. She glanced up at the Doctor, who had rushed past it without giving it a glance.

 

She had tears forming in her eyes as she remembered her best friend, the alien from space, who she had died to save, who had saved countless planets and lives.

 

She trailed her hands on the glass, wondering if Eleven's fingerprints were still there.

 

A glowing leaf.

 

The faces of awe as they are saved.

 

Laughing.

 

TARDIS crashing.

 

Jokes.

 

Tears.

 

Surprises.

 

Impossibility.

 

She hadn't realised how much she missed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay.   
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Loki


End file.
